kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-26091666-20160527132842
Thanks to Rephira for providing the translations on this petition: Petitioning Consumer Affairs Agency of Japan and 3 others (Kadokawa, DMM.com, Kancolle Admin Team) We demand refund for the transactions made during the period when event was not clearable and the improvement of administration in KanColle. From 4:00 AM May 3rd to 8:30AM May 5th, there had been a bug in KanColle Event which rendered it, by all practical means, not clearable. We, the players, would not fret on having to put in our effort to clear it if Kancolle was merely just really difficult as a game. However, that falls under the grand premise that the game is AT LEAST clearable. If there is a bug in a game which renders the game to be not clearable, then such thing would not qualify as a game. We will gladly spend our money in order to clear a game, but we have no intention AT ALL at something that is ridden with bug to the state that is cannot be cleared, which cannot be even called a game. Also, the Kancolle Admin Team has already created multiple instances of bug issues. Despite this, instead of showing any sign of improvement, they created an UNPRECEDENTED CASE OF BUG DISASTER in the history of this game. At this state, we can only say that the Admin Team is taking the bug issues very lightly and have no intention whatsoever to address and fix this. As so, we felt that we, the users, need to strongly project our voice to reform and improve the state of administration of this game. We, the players, demand that the KanColle Admin Team refund all the microtransactions that were made during the period where the event was not clearable due to bugs. We also demand that the KanColle Admin Team takes this petition as a starting point to react to bugs with more gravity and improve their Administrative approaches. For those of you who have done microtransaction during the period when the bug was present and would like a refund, or who hold the Admin Team's current approach questionable and would like to demand improvement, we ask for you to sign this petition. This petition will be sent out to the Consumer Affairs Agency, KADOKAWA, DMM and KanColle Admin Team. The details of this petitions are written in the page "Those Strong for Refund from KanColle Admin Team". Please take a look when you have the time. * This account is administered controlled by "biikame". By signing this, you will expose your name and postal code to biikame. * By unchecking the box that says "Display my name and comment on this petition", your information will not be released on the internet. * The mail address will only be used by change.org to alert you of the progress on this petition, and will not be used on the petition itself. * Regarding any questions or inquiry, please direct them to either "noisy" or "biikame" To sign this petition, click on the link that goes to change.org from within this tweet: https://twitter.com/noisy_sgr/status/736163582950309889